crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Too
Shenanigans Too, by Morpheus, continues the fight between Denouement(Exquisite's gang) and Team Shenanigans. It is published in two parts, on 2019-05-12 and 2019-06-10. It covers events from 2007-11-25 to 2007-11-28. It follows A Little R&R 3, although there are intervening Thanksgiving stories for Roulette, Ribbon and Mischief. There is no following story at the time this page was created. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2019-05-12 and covers events on 2007-11-25 and 2007-11-26 2007-11-25 At dinner, Amy|, Alyss, Aegis, Darqueheart, Sapphire and Mischief. They discuss the lecture Absinthe's father gave on MCO procedures earlier. Then Monkeywrench joins them. They talk a bit about their adventures over the Thanksgiving holiday. Then Amy shows Monkeywrench a shell for a bomblet and arranges for him to find things to fill the shells with. Also at dinner, Exquisite surveys her minions: Gravmax, Iron, Starbright, Drama and Kraken. She announces that they're going to make their move tonight. That evening, in the Emmerson common room, a bunch of students are watching a movie when Tarmac arrives with a DVD of the T-Rex vs Imp fight. After the video, the students discuss the fight while Chris ponders Imp's first question to him: what kind of hero does he want to be? That evening, Monkeywrench is working in the Devisor lab when he notices the time. As he leaves, he's jumped by Exquisite's gang and chased into a part of the tunnels where he gets lost. As he's chased, Drama tells him to watch who he hangs with. 2007-11-26 Melissa is headed to lunch when she becomes aware she's being shadowed by Geist - again. She decides to ignore it rather than pranking the nuisance because she wants to get to lunch. At lunch, she finds out that no one has heard from Monkeywrench. They decide they really need to get serious about training - possibly in the sims. Aegis brings up the Imp video, and they spend the rest of lunch talking about that. As Melissa is leaving lunch, the Exquisite gang strikes, putting her in the hospital with multiple broken bones. Gravmax, Starbright and Drama congratulate themselves. On the way to sixth period Powers Lab, Iron and Exquisite attempt to ambush Amy. The ambush fails. On the way to sixth period Powers Lab, Alyss is attacked by Kraken and encased in ice. Unfortunately, nobody saw it. Security finds a planted freeze ray that belonged to Hardwyrd. After class, most of Team Shenanigans, except Monkeywrench visits Mellisa in the hospital. They discuss the incidents. After they leave, Imp appears. That evening, Chris is walking through the tunnels when he's attacked by Iron and Kraken. After some posturing, Amy and Alyss show up. Kraken demonstrates what a hydrokinetic and water manifestor at his level can do. Then Darqueheart joins the battle. Kraken withdraws. They discover that Darqueheart has beaten Iron; they make him tell what they've done with Monkeywrench. That evening, Monkeywrench, tired and hungry, figures how to get a dim light and begins to try to get out of the tunnels. He's found by Aegis and Darqueheart. That evening, Melissa manages to make herself obnoxious enough that the kick her out of Doyle. Sapphire walks her back to Poe. She talks to Mina about Drama's powers, and learns that they're not effective against strong enough emotion. Imp calls Brandywine, Mischief's aunt. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2019-06-10 and covers events on 2007-11-27 and 2007-11-28. 2007-11-27 At breakfast, Team Shenanigans discusses the way Exquisite's gang has been targeting them. They come up with several plans. Amy learned from Starbright that they planned to ambush Sapphire on the way to lunch, so Sapphire managed to frustrate them by staying close to other students. Mischief and Monkeywrench take care of the frustrated ambushers (Drama and Gravmax) with a water balloon filled with cat piss. Then Mischief sprinkles some chili made with ghost peppers (super hot!) on Exquisite's gang's lunch while they were eating. That afternoon, Exquisite is working on hooking a girl into her web when Monkeywrench (presumably) hits her with a stink bomb. Exquisite decides to finish it off the next day. At dinner, Team Shenanigans trades stories of what happened that day, and decide that Exquisite is probably going to retaliate quickly - possibly tomorrow. When Darqueheart and Melissa get back to Whitman, Melissa sprays Drama's doorknob with some of Sapphire's venom. The prank works. When Darqueheart goes into her room, she finds her roommate sorting socks, and discovers that she actually likes Jericho's fashion choices. Jon and Chriss talk over dinner. After Jon leaves, Chris tries to go back to his cottage, only to discover Kraken in his way. Kraken wants to finish things now instead of waiting. At that moment, a large dome appears in the middle of the campus, and they forget about fighting. 2007-11-28 That morning, before she leaves the cottage, Melissa gets a package from Aunt Brandy. It's a pair of gloves. There are instructions that she doesn't read. At breakfast, Amy gets some rounds for her new toy from Monkeywrench, and Chris tells them that Kraken said Exquisite wanted to wait for today. Amy thinks they won't do anything serious until after classes are over. Before third period, Gravmax, Drama and Starbright try to ambush Monkeywrench in the tunnels. He gets them with his low-friction bananna peel grenade. That evening, Jon presents Chris with a pendant designed to find any close relative if they're close enough. The amulet, once charged, begins reacting immediately. He begins following it, when he's suddenly knocked over. It turns out to be Razorback and Jericho. When Chris recovers, he discovers that the pendant is gone. On the way to sixth period Power Lab, her final class, when she's attacked by Exquisite's crew. After Power Lab, Downpour delivers a message from Exquisite, about where to find Amy. The find Exquisite and her goon squad lined up in a place where six tunnels cross, and there are no cameras. They have Amy tied up - she doesn't look good. It's a fight. After a bit of a brawl, they get Exquisite's crew on the defensive and get Amy back and begin to leave. Monkeywrench uses a big stink bomb, placed there in advance, as a distraction. Exquisite's crew are following. Kraken and Exquisite launch attacks, and manage to hit a Security patrol that Mischief has cleverly led them to. Team Shenanigans debriefs over dinner, before they take the time to get cleaned up. Exquisite's crew is marched to Kane Hall, and given detention. Exquisite steams for a while, and finally comes up with a team name: Denoument. A small pendant slithers across campus, drawn to something - or someone. Characters In order of appearance, except that teams, families and so forth are listed in full when one of their members first appears. Some people may be listed under two or more teams, etc. if that's relevant. Part 1 *Team Shenanigans **Ribbon - Amy Maguire - powers shifter **Aegis - Chris Matthews - PK superman with a more versatile shell than usual. **Darqueheart - - **Ribbon - Alyss Morgan - Exemplar 6, looks like a 10-year old **Mischief - Melissa Chambers - **Sapphire - **Monkeywrench - - *Mrs. Lawrence - Amy's teacher in all things culinary back home (mention) *Elizabeth Carson - Headmistress of Whateley Academy (mention) *Imp - - Art Teacher and both Melissa's and Chris' tutor. *Wylann family - Absinth's family **Absinthe - Gwen Wylann - (mention) **Miles Wylann - Absinth's father - MCO internal investigations *Morgan family - (mention) **Ribbon - Alyss **Lady Havoc - Alyss' daughter, but everyone thinks she's her mother. (Villain, mentioned) *Chambers family **Mischief - Melissa - daughter **Superhawk - Ryan Chambers - father (mention) **Brandywine - Brandy Chambers - hero, Imp talks to her (background) *Denouement - Exquisite and her minions **Exquisite - - Wanabee social dominator of Whateley students. Ex-4, En-? with a pain attack **Gravmax - - overly entitled rich guy **Iron - - PK superman **Starbright - - **Drama - Bethany - projective empath, aka "Drama Queen" **Kraken - - High level Water manifestor, Hydrokinetic and Exemplar. *Homer family **Voodude - Jon Homer - **Voodude's uncle Antony (mention) **Voodude's grandmother - teaches him some voodoo. (mention) *Matthews family **Aegis - - is adopted **mother and father **cousins *Tarmac - - brings Imp vs T-Rex DVD (background) *Roland Williams - T Rex - History teacher - Hates Imp - (background) *Fixx - - (background) *Mobius - - (background) *Sharpie - - (background) *Doorstop - - (background) *Lamplighter - Boston hero - fight first, ignore collateral damage. Power object (mention) *Trixie - - student who makes stink bombs (mention) *Balderdash - - devisor (background) *Belphegor - - first class mooch. (mention) *Geist - - member of Secret Squirrels, tailing Melissa for Roland Williams. (background) *Rapier - - Melissa has a crush on him, but he doesn't reciprocate. *Triangle - - nephrious organization that kidnaps mutants and subverts them. (mention) *Remedy - - villain who kidnapped Melissa (mention) *Jack Rabbit - - villain who kidnapped Melissa (mention) *Paradigm - - Villain who kidnapped Mellisa (mention) *Crash Test Dummy - - villain who Imp cut off his hand. (mention) *Silverwing - - used by Exquisite gang to injure Melissa (background) *Ringo - - one of the gearheads (background) *Tisiphone - - (background) *Hardwyrd - - set up to take the fall for the attack on Alyss (background) *Dr. Tenant - - there are two Dr. Tenants, don't know which one this is. (background) *Lodestone - Maxine - Melissa's roommate. Ferrokinetic (background) *Wendigo - - student with freeze powers (background) *Blackbox - - Monkeywrench's roommate *Mina Maxwell - no code name known - Drama's first roommate. Part 2 *Jinx *Cinderella - "Cindy" *Breakdown - *Iron Rose - *Knockoff - Martina - *Bunsen - - devisor (mention) *Mina Maxwell - Daequeheart's roommate. Likes Jericho's fashion sense. *Stryff - - *Trish Savage - Mrs. Savage - Whitman house mother. *Razorback - - *Jericho - - student, dresses to distress *Downpour - - student *'Shine - - student who makes moonshine (mention) Category:Stories Category:Morpheus Category:Gen1